Fastening mechanisms for needle systems are known for injection apparatus (hereafter frequently shortened to "apparatus"). The known injection apparatus is used to inject particular selectable quantities of liquids from a piston-fitted ampoule or cartridge-ampoule.
As regards cartridge-ampoules with a puncturable rubber membrane, the needles are screwed on in the manner of the state of the art. When the needle is screwed onto the cartridge-ampoule, the rear end of the needle pierces the membrane and as a result the advance of the stopper allows medicine to be expelled through the needle.
This procedure entails the drawback that rubber abrasion is caused by the rotational motion of the needle being screwed on. Frequently, abraded rubber particles will find their way into the medicine and may be introduced into the human body in the course of injection.